Les déboires d'un incapable
by Fuyuko san
Summary: Leur rivalité n'était inconnue de personne. Rares étaient les fois où l'on pouvait les voir ensemble, sans qu'ils se disputent. Pourtant, un certain accident viendra tout chambouler entre eux, les transformant, attisant la curiosité de leurs camarades respectifs. [YxY - GinHiji]
1. Rules are made in order to be broken

Hello à tous ! Me revoici à nouveau avec un nouveau projet. Ça fait très longtemps que je rêve d'écrire sur le fandom génial qu'est Gintama, mais sans jamais osé me lancer. J'ai décidé de sauter le pas pour -de nouveau- faire plaisir à une amie, en écrivant sur son ship favori -qui est aussi le mien d'ailleurs, ça tombe bien.-

Dans cette fic (de je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres) vous trouverez de l'humour absolument pas marrant, des gags dépassés, (des fautes d'orthographes) ainsi qu'un tas d'autre chose dans le genre. J'espère en tout cas que, malgré mon humour déplorable, vous allez apprécier votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça m'aide grandement pour m'améliorer.

 **Disclamer** : Hideaki Sorachi-Sensei.

 **Manga/ Anime** : Gintama.

 **Pairing** : GinHiji (and maybe d'autres à venir)

 **Rating** : T ?

 _Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre I :**_ _ **Rules are made in order to be broken**._

Edo était jadis une ville réputée pour être d'un naturel calme. Il fut un temps où les petits vieux et petites vieilles aimaient venir ici, pour profiter de ce paisible endroit, ainsi que jouir des paysages dignes des plus grandes campagnes. Par la suite, ils avaient vite laissé place à une horde de délinquant, ainsi qu'un méli-mélo d'extraterrestres douteux qui métamorphosèrent la ville. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

En ce singulier jour d'automne, tout était comme d'habitude. Les marchands s'empressaient de faire tourner leur commerce, tandis que les passants déambulaient tranquillement dans les rues calmes d'Edo. Enfin, elle semblait beaucoup moins calme à chaque fois qu'un certain duo, que tout semblait opposer, se croisait par hasard dans les ruelles de la ville. Il y avait aussi bon nombre d'autres éléments perturbateurs bien sûr, mais dont on taira le nom pour cause d'anonymat. Bref, toujours est-il que ce silence presque religieux fut vite troublé par des cris provenant d'on ne sais trop où, ni trop pourquoi.

Un homme brun, tout de noir vêtu, faisait face à un autre type mais à la touffe étrangement bleuté, habillé d'un kimono blanc. se regardant en chiens de faïence, les insultes fusaient des deux côtés.

« - je comprends même pas comment tu peux être considéré comme le protagoniste. » Le premier parla, ses sourcils se froncèrent, n'oubliant pas de rajouter son fameux « - fichu permanenté ! »

« - Naniii ?! » Le ton dudit permanenté monta dans les aiguë, outré d'un tel commentaire. « -Et toi alors, tout juste bon à t'empiffrer de mayonnaise à chaque épisode. » Avant d'ajouter à son tour « -fichu Mayora ! »

« - La ferme, espèce de sale personnage mou et inutile ! »

« - Tu sais s'qu'il te dit, le personnage mou et inutile, enfoiré ?! »

« - Qu'il va se sortir les doigts du cul et enfin devenir un héros intéressant ?! » Sa voix n'était que pure moquerie. « - Au bout de trois cents épisodes, il était temps.»

« - Je ne te permets pas ! » Son ton se fit alors railleur, dardant son regard de poisson mort sur le brun lui faisant face. « - T'es juste jaloux parce que j'arrive toujours premier dans les sondages de popularité. » Avant d'enchérir avec sadisme « - Ne, monsieur numéro trois. »

C'était la remarque de trop, semble-t-il. Ils s'attrapèrent respectivement par le col, leurs yeux s'envoyant des éclairs. La tension était palpable autour d'eux à des kilomètres. Leur haussement de voix n'alarmèrent même pas les passants qui traînaient par là, bien trop habitué à la longue à ce genre d'altercations. À croire que leur rencontre ne pouvait décemment que finir ainsi, et pas autrement. Bien que cette énième dispute puisse paraître somme toute banale, un petit garçon, qui se tenait à quelques mètres des deux hommes, se demandait comment la situation avait-elle encore dégénéré. Pour comprendre la raison de cet accrochage, un bon dans le passé était nécessaire.

* * *

En pleine matinée, alors que Shinpachi passait un coup de balai dans l'appartement miteux qui servait de refuge au Yorozuya, un silence agréable perdurait. Ceci étant très rare en ces lieux, surtout quand vous êtes entourées de deux personnes invivables, il tenta d'en profiter au maximum, avant le réveil imminent des deux marmottes. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait tout le ménage, puis la vaisselle, ainsi que pleins d'autres taches dont les lecteurs n'ont rien à carrer, qu'une touffe rousse jaillit dans son champs de vision. Kagura vint le saluer, les yeux encore à demi fermés. S'étalant sans aucune grâce sur le futon à proximité, elle regarda s'affairer le binoclard, le temps de complètement se réveiller.

« - Megane-kun. » Son attention attirée, elle bailla en regardant autour d'elle. « Gin-san dort encore ? »

« - Bien sûr, Kagura. » Il posa un instant son fer à repasser, soupirant quelque peu. « - tu t'attendais à quoi, à un miracle peut-être ? »

« - Hm, t'a raison. » Elle se gratta la tête, et rajouta avec tout le naturelle dont elle disposait « - tu veux que j'aille le réveiller avec un bon coup de pied dans les co***es ? »

« - KAGURA- CHAN ! » il beugla, dépité par son caractère contrastant avec sa silhouette menue de petite fille. « Ne fait pas ça. Oublie et va manger, ce sera mieux. »

« -Hay ! »

Il ne fallut pas le répéter deux fois, voilà qu'elle était déjà entrain d'avaler tout ce qui était potentiellement avalable dans le frigo. Le lunetteux était désespéré, se disant que son chef lui devait -à nouveau- la vie sauve. À cet instant, celui-ci émergea difficilement de sa chambre, avec un visage qui ferait flipper les plus téméraire des zombies. Cette loque humaine était elle vraiment le protagoniste de Gintama ? Il y avait de quoi se poser la question.

Le fidèle trio se salua, kagura lui faisant signe depuis le frigo, sa frimousse enfoncée à l'intérieur.

« - Ne, on est quel jour ? » Demanda quelque temps après l'argenté de sa voix pâteuse, se curant le nez avec beaucoup de sex-appeal.

« - Tu es vraiment perdu ces temps-ci, Gin-san. » Soupira de dépit le binoclard. « On est jeudi. Tu devrais le savoir vu qu'hier, comme tous les mercredis, tu nous as forcé à manger un Udon maison. »

« - Et même que c'était dégueulasse. » Intervint la seule fille du trio. « J'ai failli vomir plusieurs fois ! »

« - Épargne les détails Kagura ! » C'était le Megane, évidemment. « Bref, pourquoi cette question ? »

Gintoki fit un signe vague de la main, montrant que ce n'était rien, puis retourna à son occupation principale : l'exploration de ses voies nasales. « - Juste pour savoir. » Après une matinée passée en toute normalité, -du moins, autant que ces gens le pouvaient- et ne voyant aucun signe d'un potentiel client en vue, le chef des Yorozuya décida qu'il était temps de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait la lueur du jour.

« - Gin-san, où vas-tu ? » Demanda Shinpachi en le regardant mettre ses bottes noires. « Si tu sors, profite pour faire un peu de courses. »

« - Et du sukonbu surtout, n'oublie pas hein ! » S'écria la gourmande.

« - Hay hay, sa tombe bien, j'avais justement emprunté ton porte-monnaie, Patsuan. » Dit-il en montrant ladite petite trousse à l'effigie de son idole Otsuu. "J'en ai pas pour longtemps."

« - OÏ, RENDS-MOI ÇA ! »

S'époumonant inutilement dans le vide, il regarda avec irritation son fichu clochard de patron s'éloigner, emportant loin de lui son cher porte-monnaie, ainsi que toute sa richesse.

Trainant difficilement sa vieille carcasse avec autant de fougue qu'il possédait -qui ferait pâlir de jalousie un paresseux sous morphine- Gintoki traina des pieds en direction du premier kiosque disponible. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avec la grâce d'un babouin, il arriva avec satisfaction à destination. Satisfaction qui s'effaça bien vite en voyant que le rayon de Jump, l'unique raison de sa venue, était complètement désert. Demandant avec un infime espoir au vendeur s'il ne lui en restait pas un qui traînait, il reçut malheureusement une réponse négative. Il enfourcha sa vieille bécane blanche, et fonça comme si sa vie en dépendait, faisant le tour de toutes les libraires possibles. Il essuya refus sur refus, n'améliorant en rien son humeur maussade. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait quitté son douillet futon.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, il faillit plusieurs fois écraser des passants -qui n'avait rien à faire sur le trottoir- trop occupé à s'apitoyer sur son sort pour conduire comme il le fallait. Puis là, au loin à l'horizon, il vit la chose la plus magnifique qui existait en ce bas monde. Non, ce n'était pas un miroir bien sûr, mais une couverture de magazines que Gintoki pouvait reconnaître à des kilomètres. Un exemplaire du Jump était gentiment exposé dans un distributeur, au fond d'une boutique.

« - Kami-sama, tu existe donc vraiment ! Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi! » Il fit une petite prière, puis, jetant son scooter dans une ruelle, il se rua tel un damné sur le distributeur qui lui faisait de l'œil. Notre cher héros couru même au ralentit, des petites larmes de soulagement scintillaient autour de lui, avec des petites fleurs de partout comme dans un bon shojo craignos. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais sinon ce n'est pas drôle, un jeune homme vêtu de l'uniforme de polices vint apparaitre dans son champ de vision, s'arrêtant pile devant sa chère machine. Et la, il se remit à prier son dieu, faisant en sorte que ce type voulait s'acheter autre chose que le jump, comme des capotes par exemple. Quoique, sa tête était amplement suffisante comme moyen de contraceptions. -lui, méchant ?- soupirant en reconnaissant le psychopathe de la mayonnaise -bah oui, qui d'autre pour le faire chier hein- il observa celui-ci fixer la machine avec haine, comme s'il allait la démolir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire, bien entendu.

« - Anooo~ Hijikata-kun ? » Commença-t-il de sa voix charmeuse, en s'approchant tout sourire. « Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît~ laisser cet innocent distributeur tranquille ? Ne ? »

« - Toi, la ferme. » La voix du brun se fit aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir, alors que son regard le foudroya durement. Très bien, le vice commandant n'était pas vraiment dans ses beaux jours, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui chercher des noises. Même si, pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait encore, Gintoki ne compris pas pourquoi tant de haine envers lui, qui était un être si pur et innocent. -ne vous étouffez pas en toussant, s'il vous plaît.-

Il sentit la sueur dévaler contre son dos en voyant que Toshiro était à présent en train de rageusement ruer de coup le distributeur. Pitié qu'il n'abîme pas le jump !

« - Anooo~ » rentrera notre cher argenté avec espoir. « - Je voulais juste... »

« - Mais la ferme je t'ai dit, BORDEL ! » Sans vraiment comprendre la situation, Hijikata, maintenant doté d'une force surhumaine, l'agrippa et l'envoya valser tête la première contre la machine, alors qu'il ne put crier qu'un espèce de "- GROMPA!" des plus ridicules.

Ressortant un visage pissant le sang, il retourna un regard incendier à son rival de toujours.

« - Non mais ça te prend souvent de jeter les gens comme ça, sans raison ?!

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur, alors dégage !

\- Faut dire que t'es jamais d'humeur. » Gintoki se releva, essuyant le sang qui lui brûlait les yeux. « S'passe quoi, Oogushi kun, tu as perdu ta mayonnaise ? »

Seul un claquement de langue irrité lui répondit. Hijikata mâchouillait à présent un bâton de sucettes avec nervosité, essayant d'ignorer l'élément perturbateur aux yeux de poissons morts.. « - Ça ne te regarde pas, le permanenté. »Tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, Gintoki lui lança un regard profondément blasé. « - Tu viens un peu de me fracasser le crâne en deux. » Voulut-il absolument préciser. « Donc, j'estime que si, ça me regarde un minimum. »

Voyant que le brun était en train de complètement le boycotter, le Yorozuya passa à autre chose et fouilla les débris de la machine, seul vestige de celle-ci qui gisaient à terre. Trouvant son précieux Jump, il le brandit fièrement en l'air, une musique digne d'un Zelda résonnant dans la boutique. S'apprêtant à ouvrir le saint Graal, un sourire niais collé au visage, un coup de pied circulaire vint percuter de plein fouet son journal, le faisant exploser en mille éclats. « -Nani..? » Son pois chiche qui lui servait de cerveau mis un moment à assimiler l'information. Et quand celle-ci arriva enfin à bon port, l'argenté se remit sur pied et rugit comme un malade.

« - TOSHIRO, TEME ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA?. » il s'approcha de lui, un air meurtrier au visage, mais qui ne sembla à peine ébranler notre cher vice commandant. « -T'as sale tronche niaise me dégoûtait, c'est tout. » Lui dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était tout à fait logique.

S'ensuivit alors un duel où chacun se jetait à la face toutes les insultes étranges qu'ils connaissaient, pour la plupart étant des grossièretés dignes d'un morveux de maternelles.

C'est donc ainsi que les gens -à qui ça intéressait- comprirent la raison pour laquelle ces deux jeunes hommes se disputaient en public. Même si pour le coup, Gintoki se dit que c'était de la méchanceté gratuite de la part de Toshiro, ne se rappelant pas avoir fait quelque chose par le passé pour mériter cela. Peut-être qu'il était juste dans sa période mensuelle de saignements, qui sait ? Toutes les femelles étaient irritantes pendant ces étranges périodes. Et Toshiro en était bien une. N'est-ce pas ?

Laissant dériver son regard sur le membre du Shinsengumi, il remarqua tout juste maintenant que celui-ci avait l'air nerveux, et pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme. Son regard, souligné par de profondes cernes, était fuyant, tandis qu'il serrait compulsivement les poings en un tic nerveux. Mais quelque chose le frappa tout de suite. Il n'y avait aucune fumée présente autour du brun, étant d'habitude toujours là. Et sa fichue cigarette douteuse à la mayonnaise n'était pas coincée entre ses lèvres, comme elle aurait dû l'être, mais était remplacée par un bout de plastique qui se faisait mordre avec rage. Là c'est sûr, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait.

« - Mayora kun ? » Captivant enfin son attention, il lui jeta un regard interrogatif. « - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fumes pas ? »

Un craquement se fit, Toshiro ayant mordu trop fort son bâtonnet, le cassant en deux. Il se mit alors à ruminer d'étranges mots incompréhensibles, -peut-être une incantation de magie noire- avec une aura sombre flottant autour de lui. Venant tapoter amicalement l'épaule du policier, le samouraï au bokken se mangea en pleine face un bel uppercut digne des plus grands boxeurs. « - MAIS TU VA ARRÊTER DE ME FRAPPER OUI ? » beugla alors la pauvre petite victime des Yorozuya. « Tu vas finir par me défigurer, à force ! » Se à quoi, notre cher Toshiro répondit puérilement « - T'façon, t'es défiguré de nature. »

S'ensuivit alors un nouveau round de dispute, sous le regard blasé du voisinage. Un type avait même essayé de s'interposer pour les calmer, mais se fit tabasser derechef par les deux sociopathes. Mais bon, Hijikata avait le droit, paraît-il, étant quand même un représentant des forces de l'ordre. -Bien que l'on douta malgré tout de la légalité de son geste.-

« - Écoute, Oogushi kun. » La voix du Yorozuya se fit lasse, tandis qu'il se curait l'oreille avec l'auriculaire. « - Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais on a plus dix ans, merde. » Il interrompit le brun qui s'apprêtait sans doute à contester. « - Alors si t'as un souci avec moi, dit le tout de suite, au lieu de me tabasser ! »

Le brun lui jeta un regard étonné, se demandant depuis quand le permanenté était devenu aussi réfléchi et posé. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. « - Hm, pour une fois, t'a raison. » S'entendait dire le policier, à contrecœur. « J'ai juste, quelques soucis en ce moment, alors je suis pas trop d'humeur, tu vois ? » Il fit de grand geste avec ses bras, exposant un regard nerveux aux yeux de Gintoki. « t'étais juste là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment c'est tout. »

« - Bah, on n'est pas pote ni rien. Mais bon, si tu veux un parler... » maintenant Gintoki évitait son regard, comme gêné par ce qu'il venait de proposer, avant d'ajouter « Tu sais où me trouver quoi. » Il y eu alors un profond silence où régnait la gêne. Et ceux, pendant un bon moment. Ce n'est qu'après avoir eu le temps de compter tous les cailloux dans les environs, qu'un chuchotement quasi inaudible s'éleva du côté du brun. « - Quoi ? » Irritée de devoir se répéter, la voix du policier monta de plusieurs octaves, faisant presque sursauter le samouraï au bokken. « - J'ai dit que j'avais ARRÊTÉ LA MAYO' CAR JE SUIS AU RÉGIME ET J'AI AUSSI DÉVALISÉ MON STOCK DE CLOPES! « le silence pesant revint. Puis Gintoki sentit monter en lui un fou rire, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir. « Et te fout pas de ma gueule, foutu permanenté, où j'te coupe les boules ! »

Mettant instinctivement ses mains à plat contre ses attributs masculins, son rire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ayant bien trop peur pour sa future descendance. Tentant de reprendre contenance en toussotant, il regarda de travers le vice commandant, comme s'il lui poussait une seconde tête. « - C'est une blague, dis moi ? » Se à quoi le brun lui répondit par un regard blasé « - Ai-je vraiment l'air de plaisanter là ? » Se grattant le crâne, en essayant de déchiffrer son homologue, il se dit intérieurement que de toute façon, non, ce type ne plaisantait jamais. Mais il ne lui dirait pas, ne voulant pas se faire victimiser à nouveau.

« - Je comprends pas, alors. » Reprit l'argenté, le regard chargé d'incompréhension. « J'veux dire, non pas que je t'ai maté hein » il eut un rire gêné. « Mais t'es pas gros quoi. T'es très bien comme t'es. Enfin, un truc du genre. » Sa gêne s'amplifia, alors que le brun, de son côté aussi commença à sentir ses joues se chauffer. Ils faisaient une belle paire de cons comme ça.

« - Ouais, sûrement. Mais, tu te souviens de l'épisode où... » le policier se mordit la lèvre, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était quelque chose de vraiment terrifiant. « Où l'on étaient des meufs. Et j'étais... Enfin, tu sais... » il n' eut pas la force de finir sa phrase, alors que Gintoki pouffa de rire comme un bâtard sans cœur, en s'esclaffant « -Ouais j'men rappelle ! Miss grosse tru- BWARG ! » Il s'envola sur plusieurs mètres. Toshiro grogna en reposant son pied, qui avait servi d'arme pour de nouveau infliger une correction à cet abruti. Il en était sûr, jamais il n'aurait dû en parler à un type comme lui, bon sang. Se relevant difficilement, massant son crâne endolori -il risquait de subir un choc crânien avant la fin de cette fic'- il fit ses excuses auprès du brun, promettant de ne plus ce moquer de la sorte. Mais ayant la rancune tenace, et étant vraiment complexé par son poids, Toshiro lui tourna le dos, boudant comme un marmot de six ans.

« - Aller Hijikata-kun, fais pas le gamin voyons ! » Voyant qu'il n'obtenait toujours aucune réaction, il soupira de dépit, avant d'attraper le brun par les épaules. Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il le retourna dans sa direction d'un geste brutal, son regard s'étant fait plus dur.

« - Ouais Ok t'était un gros porc en meuf, c'est vrai. Mais » il mit sa main sur la bouche d'Hijikata pour l'empêcher de le couper. « J'ai dit mais ! La tu n'es pas une meuf et t'as un corps de rêve. Puis, soit pas con bordel. » il ignora le regard meurtrier du Mayora, avant de continuer « - Depuis tant d'années, tu t'empiffres de mayo et t'as pas pris un gramme, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Au pire, suffit de faire attention et basta. » Le regard améthyste s'agrandit sous la surprise, fixant comme un magicarpe le Yorozuya en face de lui. Bordel, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il se ferait remonter le moral par ce type, il en aurait embrassé le Gorille. -image qui le fit grimacer de dégoût, il faut avouer.- dégageant la main qui tenait toujours sa bouche prisonnière, il essaya de ne pas rougir comme une collégienne en chaleur, détournant les yeux.

« - Gintoki tu... » il se fit interrompre par une poignée qui attrapa avec autorité son bras. « - Pas besoin de remerciement. Aller, pour fêter ça, allons nous empiffrer de Hijikata-spécial ! Qu'en dis-tu ? » Un grand sourire répondit à la proposition de l'argenté, son ventre gargouillant de bonheur rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver cette merveilleuse saveur de mayonnaise sur son fin palais. Tan pis pour les bonnes résolutions, il ferait un double entraînement en rentrant au QG ce soir. Et sur la route, il vola aussi un paquet de clopes à un passant, car il avait besoin de calmer ses tremblements dûs au manque de nicotine.

À moins qu'ils ne soient liés par une raison mystérieuse à cet poignet ferme qui le tenait, et le rendait fébrile. Pestant mentalement contre lui-même, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué pour penser ce genre de chose, et mit ses divagations sur le compte du manque de mayonnaise et rien d'autre. Pensant avec plaisir à son futur plat qui l'attendait, Toshiro se laissa traîner on ne sait trop où par le permanenté. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui faisait confiance d'un coup, mais bon, sur le coup il avait trouvé assez alléchant l'idée de suivre cet idiot de protagoniste. En plus, il était lui-même un personnage récurrent de la série, Gintoki n'oserait jamais le faire mourir, au risque d'attrister bon nombre de fans, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il vit l'argenté le tirer dans un petit bar miteux, il en reconnut la devanture et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

D'un point de vue extérieur, c'était un bar des plus rustiques. Il était assez petit et ne contenait que le strict minimum. Il n'y avait qu'un petit bar avec quelques grands tabourets aux allures bancales, ainsi qu'une dizaine de banquettes déchiré à côté, qui encadraient des petites tables carrées. Le tout agrémenté d'une musique des plus ridicule -que devait sûrement écouter son arrière mère-grand -. Malgré cela, toutes les tables étaient prises, et un puissant brouhaha de rires et de cris emplissait cette petite salle, lui procurant une atmosphère conviviale. Et c'est cette ambiance qui plaisait tant au vice commandant, souriant quelque peu en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets au bar. Il aimait beaucoup venir ici dès qu'il avait une petite pause, ou encore quand il voulait échapper aux tortures d'un certain coéquipier sadique -dont nous tairons aussi le nom-. Mais surtout, le tenancier du bar, aux allures de vieux papy gâteux, faisait les meilleurs Hijikata-special de la ville, c'est dire. - il faut surtout préciser que c'était le seul à accepter de faire cette chose dégueulasse- Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs immédiatement à leur rencontre, souriant comme s'il revoyait de bons camarades de longue date.

« - Ce sera comme d'habitude, je présume ? » Deux grands sourires lui répondirent, ne perdant pas leurs vieilles habitudes. « - Double dose pour monsieur, Oji-san. » Dit Gintoki en pointant le policier du doigt « Et on va prendre une bouteille de saké au passage. » Rajouta-t-il, sous le regard surpris du brun. « T'en fait pas, j'ai de quoi payer cette fois, profite. » Il lui montra un étrange porte-monnaie avec une idole dessus, qui ne pouvait décidément pas lui appartenir. Mais quand son plat fut servi, il ne fit plus attention au voleur à ses côtés, bien trop occupé à reluquer le condiment jaune qui n'attendait que lui.

« -Itadakimasu! » Se jetant voracement sur le plat, Toshiro faillit s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises, sous le regard amusé de Gintoki qui lui tendit une coupe de saké.

* * *

Une bonne dizaine de bouteille de saké et 'un porte-monnaie vide plus tard, nos deux comparses déambulaient bras dessus bras dessous dans les ruelles de la ville. Ils chantaient une étrange chanson à Tue-tête, qui ne ressemblait à rien de bien existant, tout en essayant de se maintenir mutuellement, le pas chancelant à cause d'une forte dose d'alcool ingéré. Gintoki, qui avait l'air le plus sobres des deux -sans doute grâce à l'habitude des cuites- regarda d'un oeil torve son compagnon de beuverie.

« - On devrait p'tetre appeler un de tes p'tits camarades pour qu'ils viennent te récupérer. » Sa voix était hésitante, quelque peu lointaine, tandis qu'il essaya de se curer le nez, mais ayant du mal à viser le bon trou avec son doigt. -il fut même tenté de demander de l'aide au flic-. « - Hmm nan, pas envie. » Lui répondit la voix pâteuse de Toshiro. « Mais j'veux pisser. » Cette réplique dite d'une voix sexy fit pouffer notre cher Yorozuya sans qu'on sache pourquoi, lui-même ne semblant pas le savoir.

« - Évite de t'faire dessus, alors. » lui répondit-il après avoir calmé sa crise de rire. Le brun commençait déjà à ouvrir sa braguette, en plein milieu d'une rue, où des gens aux allures suspectes passaient. Dans un élan de lucidité, Gintoki le tira dans une petite ruelle sombre à côté, où personne ne risquait de voir l'attribut d'un policier en train de vider sa vessie sur les lieux publics. Il regarda ensuite d'un regard mort le brun se débattre avec son pantalon, ayant vraiment du mal à ne serait-ce que rester debout. « - Ça va aller, Oogushi-kun, besoin d'aides ? »

« - Je me débrouille bien tout seul ! » S'exclama le brun, un air qui se voulut outré au visage, mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. « Tu me toucheras pas chibi-Hijikata, gros dégueu'. »

« - C'est pas comme si j'en avais envie, abruti » Il détourna les yeux, se perdant dans la contemplation du mur miteux à ses côtés. « T'as vraiment appelé ton machin comme ça ? »

« - Ouais. C'est cool hein ? » Dit Toshiro, avec beaucoup de fierté. « - Bah. Au moins tu ne risque pas d'oublier son nom comme ça. » Répliqua Gintoki, un air blasé au visage.

« - Hm... Ouais. » S'ensuivit alors un petit silence qui s'installa entre eux, aucun des deux ne donnait vraiment l'impression de comprendre cet étrange dialogue dénué de tout sens. Quand le policier eu terminé sa petite commission, Gintoki en profita pour se moquer comme une morue en le voyant gesticuler, le pantalon sur les chevilles, tout en essayant de ne pas s'étaler dans sa propre urine. "- Un souci, mon cher ?" seule une flopée d'injures lui répondit, emplissant son rire, qui résonna dans la petite ruelle lugubre. Et, ne comprenant pas vraiment son geste, étant après tout beurré comme un coing, il se pencha pour aider le policier à remonter son pantalon.

« - Heu... »

« - Ne dit rien, il vaudrait mieux... »Il y eu alors un nouveau silence gêné, bien que les deux abrutis ne sussent pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient. Se relevant pour fixer son homologue, Gintoki ne s'attendait pas à être si proche que ça de lui, pouvant même sentir sur son visage l'haleine remplie d'alcool de Toshiro. Son regard rubis se perdit dans celui, dilaté, du Mayora, ne pouvant détourner son regard de lui, alors que la distance les séparant semblait s'amenuiser. À présent, son nez frôlait même celui de son camarade, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment les soucier. La vision qu'il avait de son rival était à présent floue, lui semblant différente de d'habitude.

« - Anooo.. Dans les films, c'est à ce moment-là que tout dérape normalement. » C'était la voix de l'argenté, qui n'était qu'un faible chuchotement. « - Ouais, mais on n'est pas dans un film là. » Lui répliqua notre cher Hijikata, avec un air d'évidence, sur le même ton.

« - Ouais. Mais on est dans un manga, ça compte nan ? » Le brun le jaugea de son regard perdu dans le vague, avant de finalement acquiescer. « - Ouais. On va dire que ouais, ça compte. »

Satisfait de la réponse du brun, Gintoki s'humecta les lèvres alors que la distance entre eux fut vite comblée. Bien que l'odeur d'urine fût fort présente autour d'eux, mélangé avec un doux parfum d'humidité, cela ne les empêcha pas de profiter pleinement de leur étreinte. Et, dans cette ruelle miteuse, ils partagèrent avec un étrange sentiment leur premier baiser, leurs bouches se scellant pour ne plus se décoller.


	2. Good things never come together

Hey ! Et oui c'est déjà moi. J'essaye de faire vite comme vous pouvez le voir, afin d'instaurer pour une fois une publication hebdomadaire de chapitre. Même si je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite, étant actuellement dans une phase assez chargé de ma vie. Bref, merci aux follow/review/favorite, je vous adore.3 j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre II : Les bonnes choses n'arrivent jamais en même temps, mais les mauvaises si !**_

Shimura Shinpachi était un jeune adolescent des plus banales. En plus de s'occuper du dojo que son cher défunt père lui légua, il était aussi en quelque sorte l'homme de ménage des Yorozuya. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'image de leur "société", vu que c'était là qu'ils accueillaient leurs clients. -quand, rarement, ils avaient la chance d'en avoir.- Et puis entre son patron et l'autre aliene surpuissante, Shinpachi avait vraiment du mal à gérer ça tout seul. Oh bien sûr, il avait souvent tenté de se rebeller, mais cela n'aboutissait jamais à rien. Alors, il se taisait, et continuait son petit rôle de femme au foyer. À seize ans à peine, le samouraï à lunettes devait gérer bon nombre de problèmes, à croire qu'il était le seul personnage du manga à être doté d'une normalité affligeante. Fort heureusement, pour se remonter le moral, il pouvait compter sur le fan-club d'Otsuu qu'il avait ouvert, et dont il était fièrement le chef. Entendre la voix criarde de son idole, mais qui sonnait si magnifiquement à ses oreilles, était la chose la plus agréable qu'il ait pu écouter dans sa courte vie. D'ailleurs, il adorait mettre des vingtaines de fois d'affilée l'album de la chanteuse à fond, se faisant tout autant de fois tabasser par Kagura qui n'en pouvait plus, mais soit.

Nettoyant ses chères lunettes, qui représentaient toute l'âme de son personnage, il se perdit dans ses pensées, un air soucieux au visage. Son incapable patron, Gin-san pour les intimes, était un aimant à embrouilles. En fait, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, sa vie avait basculé dans le côté obscur de la force, vivant emmerdes sur emmerdes. Le Megane s'était aussi fait beaucoup de soucis pour l'argenté, il faut avouer. Et même actuellement, celui-ci lui faisait encore ressentir ce sentiment d'anxiété. D'abord parce que le futur diabétique n'était pas rentré de la nuit, ce qui était une chose nouvelle. Même quand il allait dépenser toutes leur maigres économies au pachinko, Gintoki rentrait toujours avant deux heures du matin. La plupart du temps mal en point, certes, mais à l'heure quand même. Ayant veillé plus tard que prévu, et ne voyant finalement pas son camarade arrivé, Shinpachi était à contrecoeur parti se coucher, la fatigue l'emportant.

Ensuite, bien qu'il tienne un minimum à son patron, il s'inquiétait plus pour son merveilleux porte-monnaie qu'à cet être inutile. "- J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas abîmé..." marmonna-t-il, en passant rageusement un coup de balai dans le salon. Il l'avait gagné lors d'une loterie rare qu'il avait attendu impatiemment pendant une semaine. Et depuis toujours, il chérissait le moindre goodies lié à son idole comme de précieux trésors. Même ses mouchoirs usagés, qu'il se refusait à avouer que c'était glauque.  
Kagura maintenant réveillée depuis un moment, il regarda l'aiguille de l'horloge défiler rapidement, sans aucun signe de vie du samouraï permanenté. Même quand la petite Yato sortit voir une amie, le samouraï n'était pas apparu. "- C'est bizarre." Dit-il à voix haute, s'approchant de la chambre du patron. "- Même dans ses beaux jours, il ne dort jamais aussi longtemps." Peut-être qu'il n'était même pas rentré de la nuit, qui sait. Après tout, Shinpachi n'avait pas osé ouvrir la porte menant à la chambre interdite, ayant déjà essayé par la suite, et le regrettant encore aujourd'hui. Depuis, pour d'obscures raisons dont il n'avait pas la force de parler, c'était une pièce à part de la maison, où ni lui ni Kagura n'avaient le droit à l'accès.

Mais là, l'hésitation n'était plus au rendez-vous. Il se devait de vérifier si son ami était là, ou s'il lui était arrivé un malheur. -ce qui, pour lui, serait assez mérité pour le coup.- Il toqua d'abord contre le fusuma, sans obtenir de réponse. Faisant alors lentement coulisser la cloison de la chambre, il eut du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers tout ce bordel et cette noirceur due aux rideaux tirés. La cuite de son boss devait vraiment être puissante.

"- Gin-san, tu m'entends ?" Seul un silence lui répondit, mais un geste ce fit, sous ce qui semblait être un tas de couvertures, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était bien là. "- Aller lève-toi, il commence à se faire tard." Voyant le silence perdurer, il rajouta, afin de faire réagir son patron "-Et on a eu un client tout à l'heure." Un grognement se fit en réponse, le faisant soupirer de dépit. "- Lève-toi, ou je viens le faire moi-même !" Dit le binoclard, d'une voix qui se voulut autoritaire, mais qui n'eut aucun effet. Évidemment.

"- Patsuan, la ferme bon sang, j'ai mal au crâne." C'était la voix de son patron, qui resonna telle une menace, lui faisant sous-entendre que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. "- Gin-san, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas boire autant. tu es vraiment irre-"  
"- DÉGAGE !" L'endormi attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, s'en servant comme projectile. Shinpachi reçu alors un vêtement en pleine face,-priant pour que ça ne soit pas un caleçon sale- le coupant dans son sermon et augmentant par la même occasion son irritation envers le fichu clochard. Marmonant mille et une idées de tortures pour l'argenté, il fit coulisser bruyamment le fusuma, et parti d'un pas rageur dans le salon, préférant se défouler sur son pis pour cet abruti, qu'il se débrouille tout seul à partir de maintenant, lui en avait vraiment marre de ses sautes d'humeur. Serrant le poing sans s'en rendre compte, son attention fut attirée par le contact de ses doigts sur un doux tissu, piquant sa curiosité. baissant les yeux vers le projectile que lui avait lancé Gintoki à l'instant, il eut un moment de bug en comprenant ce qu'il tenait. Comment son patron avait-il fait pour avoir ça en sa possession ?  
C'était une veste. Et pas n'importe laquelle d'ailleurs. C'était le fameux vêtement noir et dorée, qui n'appartenait qu'aux membres du Shinsengumi. "-Qu'est-ce que..."

* * *

À cent lieues des tracas de son partenaire, Gintoki essayait tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en place. Il avait du mal à ne serait-ce que se rappeler son propre nom, et l'autre binoclard osait venir lui faire la morale ? Ah la jeunesse. Ces adolescents étaient vraiment de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Pestant contre son mal de crâne carabiné, il avait vraiment besoin d'un calmant. Il amorça un mouvement afin de se relever, mais la douleur fut trop présente. En plus, une peluche géante l'écrasait de tout son poids, n'arrangeant en rien son cas. D'ailleurs, depuis quand avait-il ce genre de peluche chez lui ? Cela devait sûrement être Sadaharu, mais il n'y pensa pas sur le coup. Haussant les épaules, il tenta de pousser la masse de sur lui, sans succès. "- Oh, bordel." Perdant patience, son crâne le lançant douloureusement, Gintoki mit plus de force dans son geste, réussissant à faire s'étaler sur le sol l'énorme doudou, en un "swoosh" bruyant. Heureux d'être enfin libre, il s'apprêta à fouiller dans le bordel qui l'entourait, espérant y trouver un doliprane ou deux. Mais il se figea de peur, sa main restant en suspens, lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur retenti à ses côtés. "- N-n-n-nani ?" Tournant lentement la tête tel un robot, il pria tous les dieux existant qu'il ne soit pas en présence d'un fantôme.

Ce qu'il vit ensuite n'était décidément pas un fantôme, mais ne le rassura pas pour autant. Un être humain se tenait là, dormant de tout son soûl à ses côtés, un bras autoritaire venu se placer sur sa hanche. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua son étrange nudité, tenue qu'il partageait avec le cadavre à côté de lui. Cadavre qui, de surcroît, ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Sentant la sueur perler dans son dos en émettant un rire désespéré, le samouraï espérait que tout ceci n'était qu'un énorme quiproquo ou, mieux encore, un rêve dont il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Cependant, faisant un geste afin de s'enfuir, une puissante douleur se fit sentir dans son bassin, et une autre plus puissante encore dans son derrière. "- Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde."

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait... ça. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cela avait-il été lui en dessous ? Cela le toucha plus qu'il ne le voulut dans sa petite fierté, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Il avait dû se retrouver en dessous à cause de son inculture à ce sujet, n'ayant après tout jamais lu de manga yaoi de sa vie. Oh, si Gintama devenait un manga de ce genre, il était persuadé que bon nombre de fans seraient euphoriques. Mais pas lui. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu d'étrange lubie perverse liée à une quelconque chose de type masculine. Et pourtant, voilà que du jour au lendemain, il avait sauté le pas. "- Ah pour le coup, c'est plutôt moi qui m'suis fais sauter, et non le pas." Dit-il amèrement, se sentant obligé à amener son humour pervers alors que la situation était des plus critiques.

Se retournant vers le vice commandant du shinsengumi, qui dormait à ses côtés au lieu d'être en train de travailler, Gintoki se demanda comment cela avait pu dégénérer ainsi entre eux. D'accord, il y avait toujours eu une étrange tension qui les liait, mais ce n'était pas au point qu'il finisse par coucher ensemble quand même. De ce qu'il en sait, Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient jamais couché ensemble eux, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, pour le coup, ils avaient vraiment merdé. Et, par conséquent, ça faisait d'eux des amants, ou un truc du genre maintenant ? Non, c'était décidément impossible à accepter. Bon au moins, le brun pouvait le remercier, une partie de jambe en l'air était un très bon moyen pour maigrir. Il avait dû dépenser en calories -en moyenne- l'équivalent d'un parfait chocolat-fraise-pistache. Maigre consolation, mais déjà un bon début. Comme on dit, mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer. "- Attendez, c'est vraiment censé réconforter ça ?"

Ah, ayant l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur avait élu domicile au sein de sa tête, il se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa santé de se prendre la tête de bon matin. Matin de quinze heure, certes, mais pour lui c'était la même.

Bref, pour ne pas empirer son cas, il préféra mettre cette bourde sur le compte de l'alcool et oublier, passer à autre chose. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il secoua le brun par les épaules, avec moins de brusquerie qu'il n'aurait voulu. Merde, si maintenant il commençait à éprouver de la peine pour le policier, il était vraiment mal barré.

"- Hijikata-kun ? Oï Hijikata-kun, réveille-toi." Gintoki chuchota, de peur qu'un de ses acolytes présent dans la maison ne l'entende. Il ne manquerait plus que Sinpachi ou Kagura -ou même Sadaharu- ne le découvre, nu comme un ver, et partageant sa couche avec un autre homme. Le brun gémit de nouveau en fronçant le nez, mécontent d'être dérangé dans son paisible sommeil. Gigotant, puis replaçant naturellement sa tête contre le corps de Gintoki, celui-ci se figea, retenant même sa respiration. Le mouvement du brun fit glisser la couverture par terre, alors que le permanenté empêchait désormais son regard de dériver sur le corps exposé à la vue de tous. Il avait eu raison quand il disait au brun dans le chapitre un qu'un régime lui était totalement inutile. Vous pouvez aller relire ce passage, si vous ne le croyez pas. Toshi avait un corps svelte, une jolie couleur caramel et avec tout juste ce qu'il fallait de muscle, le rendant vraiment sexy. Gintoki se tapa fort la tête contre le mur le plus proche, pissant le sang du front, se punissant pour avoir eu pendant un court instant des pensées impures envers son rival. Mais après la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé, me direz-vous, on n'était plus à cela près.

Vraiment énervé contre lui-même, il se vengea en poussant le corps inerte du brun, le plus loin possible de lui. Bien que, dormant sur un futon, le corps ne put partir bien loin. "- réveille toi, foutu connard !" Un grognement se fit entendre de la masse plus si inerte que ça. Le mayora se releva, paumé, massant son crâne endolori. Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, malgré l'immense douleur qui martelait son crâne, Toshiro porta un regard mort sur lui. Puis, clignant rapidement des yeux, dans le but d'assimiler le cours de l'histoire, ses yeux s'agrandirent "- Yorozuya ?" Sa voix était faible, d'où émanait la surprise. "- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?" Reprit-il en se relevant quelque peu.  
"- T'es chez moi là, abruti." Fut tout ce que trouva à répondre l'argenté.

"- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Le visage du brun exprima son incompréhension, sous le regard morne du Yorozuya, qui préféra se la jouer indifférent pour cacher sa nervosité. Seulement, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de fournir une réponse à son rival -ne pouvant vraiment pas le qualifier d'amant- que Toshiro remarqua la tenue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. "- Qu'est-ce que... c'est quoi ce bordel ?!" Explosa d'un coup le brun, cachant sa chère virilité en tirant la couverture sur lui, et essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre leurs deux corps.

"- Chuuut, tait toi ou parle moins fort, idiot !" Lui ordonna Gintoki, en chuchotant. Le brun lui lança alors un regard meurtrier, le faisant déglutir. " - Ne me demande pas de me taire, foutu Yorozuya !" le volume de sa voix augmenta. "- Pas après un réveil pareil ! J'exige des explications!"  
"- Shhhh !" Il parlait de plus en plus fort, alors que Gintoki jetait des regards apeurés vers l'entrée de sa chambre, espérant qu'on n'entendait rien de l'autre côté. Mais ces fichues cloisons étaient tellement fines qu'il en doutait fortement. Rien que de sa chambre, il pouvait entendre le moindre bruit que faisait Kagura quand elle coulait un bronze. Mais ce n'était pas le moment opportun pour penser aux commissions bruyantes de la jeune Yato. "- Je dis ça pour toi bordel !" Répliqua-t-il tout bas. "- tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on nous voit ainsi ?"

La question sembla faire effet. Le brun se calma alors peu à peu, comprenant enfin le danger de la situation. Les membres tremblants, Toshiro avait vite besoin d'un calmant. S'allumant une clope qui traînait par là, il fixa pensivement le drap qui le recouvrait, faisant marcher sa cervelle afin de se rappeler la nuit dernière. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu finir ainsi ? Il se rappelait brièvement avoir envoyé balader son régime au bout de trois heures d'abstinence -ce qui paraissait énorme à ses yeux-, l'odeur de sa chère amoureuse la mayonnaise suffisant à le faire craquer. Puis ensuite, tout n'était qu'un imbroglio de passages trop flous pour être compréhensible. Le Yorozuya était-il aussi dans le même cas ?

Perdu dans leurs pensées, un silence des plus gênants flottait entre eux. Aucun ne sachant vraiment comme agir avec l'autre à présent. D'ailleurs, ils n'osaient même pas se regarder, c'est dire. Finissant sa cigarette, Toshi jeta le mégot éteint d'un geste nerveux, avant de commencer à se rhabiller. Gintoki en fit de même, le regard obstinément fixé à l'opposé d'où se trouvait le policier. Pourtant, alors qu'il se pencha pour ramasser son kimono, le regard du samouraï au Bokken accrocha celui du vice commandant, pour ne plus le lâcher. Un étrange sentiment identique les toucha. C'est là qu'ils comprirent que désormais, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil dans leur relation. Ils ouvrirent simultanément la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose qui risquait sans doute de tout changer à jamais. Mais les deux s'abstinrent en même temps, préférant laisser un mutisme chargé de non-dit entre eux. Quand le brun fut à peu près présentable, et ayant fini d'amasser toutes ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la chambre, il fit une moue étrange.

"- Oï, Gintoki." L'appel fit sursauter le susnommé, qui arrêta de fixer sa merveilleuse chaussette aux motifs de fraise pour reporter son attention sur le brun. "- Oui ?"  
"- Écoute. Ce qui vient de se passer..." il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en un signe nerveux, le regard se posant partout sauf sur la silhouette dénudée du Yorozuya. Le policier chercha ses mots, semblant avoir du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Voulant abréger le supplice, levant la main en un geste vague, Gintoki haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'était pas atteint par la situation. "- On sait que tout ça, c'est dû à l'alcool. Alors, on oublie et on fait comme si rien ne c'était passé, Ok ?" La voix du permanenté s'était faite indifférente, sous le regard mitigé du brun, qui en ressenti un étrange pincement au coeur, pour on ne sait quelle raison. "- Ouais, tas raison. Ok." Fut tout ce qu'il réussi à répondre, la gorge noué. Personne n'était dupe, ils savaient que si, il s'était passé quelque chose, et qu'ils n'étaient pas près de l'oublier.

Toshiro resta telle une plante sur place, au lieu de quitter cet endroit. D'ailleurs, Gintoki ne lui avait même pas demandé de le faire. Ils se fixaient comme deux idiots, sans rien dire, ni même bouger. Mais ils durent à contrecoeur sortir de leur léthargie quand plusieurs coups hésitants se firent contre la porte. "- Gin-san t'es réveillé ? Ne, Gin-san ?" C'était Shinpachi qui était revenu à la charge. Heureusement que cette fois, il n'avait pas ouvert tout de suite la porte. Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce se partageaient un regard empli de frayeur, sentant la panique se propager en eux. Gintoki fit alors de grands signes au brun, lui montrant du doigt la petite fenêtre présente, seule échappatoire qui leur restait. "- Sort par là" dit le patron des yorozuya d'une voix quasi inaudible. "- Ne t'en fais pas, il y a des poubelles juste en dessous pour te réceptionner. Tu ne risques rien."

"-Merci." Toshiro ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la fenêtre et grimpa dessus. Il se retourna et, malgré que d'un moment à l'autre le binoclard pouvait entrer dans la chambre et les surprendre, il resta un moment accroupi sur le chambranle de la fenêtre, sans trop savoir pourquoi, fixant Gintoki qui le regardait avec un air indéchiffrable. Il devait malheureusement le lâcher de vue, ne pouvant risquer de s'éterniser plus longtemps en ces lieux. S'apretant à sauter, la voix basse du permanenté souffla, l'appelant une dernière fois. "- Oui ?" Il senti son coeur s'emballer, un étrange espoir germant en lui, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Gintoki ouvrit la bouche, mais renonça au dernier moment aux paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il ne lança qu'un stupide "- Tes chaussettes sont dépareillés." à la place, sous le regard dépité du brun.

"-Ah. Ok." Après un dernier mouvement de la tête, le brun sauta et disparut de la vue du samouraï. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit sourd du corps de Toshiro tomber parmi les sacs de poubelles, qu'il se sentit enfin soulagé. Il traîna des pieds et vint ouvrir à Shinpachi, qui s'impatientait. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, Gintoki fixa son compagnon. "- Patsuan. Que veux-tu ?" Sa voix s'était faite endormi, presque authentique, le rendant quelque peu fier de son bon jeu d'acteur. "- Si c'est pour ton salaire, revient le mois prochain."

La paire de lunettes le fixa d'un air septique, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose, ce qui était impossible, d'après lui. "- Gin-san, tout à l'heure j'ai cru entendre du bruit dans ta chambre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Le plus jeune des deux essaya de regarder dans la pièce, par-dessus son épaule, espérant y découvrir quelque chose d'anormal. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y vit que du bordel, encore et toujours, et rien d'autre sortant de l'ordinaire. "- Ce n'est rien, Patsuan, je suis juste un peu somnambule, c'est tout. " lui expliqua l'aîné, avec beaucoup de sérieux. Bien que peu enclin à croire son patron, il haussât les épaules et préféra passer à autre chose. "- Gin-san." Commença-t-il, espérant que l'interpeller l'écoute. "- J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose." Le sourire affreusement pervers de son patron lui répondit, alors que celui-ci vint lui tapoter la tête, en un signe qui se voulut réconfortant.

"- T'en fais pas Patsuan. Suffit de prendre une revue cochonne et tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions." Et, estimant avoir aidé au mieux son camarade, il partit d'une démarche molle vers le frigo, fouillant son contenu à la recherche d'un parfait à la fraise. Retenant un sourire triomphant, il se dit que vraiment, il était beaucoup trop doué pour son propre bien pour changer de sujet. Son sourire disparut alors qu'il grimaca, sentant son bassin le lancer douloureusement. Fort heureusement, grâce à la porte du frigo qui le camouflait, cela passa inaperçu aux yeux du Binoclard. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de foudroyer du regard sa silhouette, pas vraiment d'humeur à subir l'humour grivois de son ami.

"- Je suis sérieux, tu sais." Revint-il à la charge. "- Bah moi aussi, Shinpachi kun. Tu n'as pas à en rougir, c'est normal ce genre de chose, à ton âge." Répliqua le permanenté de sa voix lasse. Serrant les dents, pour se retenir de tabasser son patron, Shinpachi vint s'approcher de lui et claqua brusquement la porte ouverte du frigo, frôlant dangereusement le nez du patron avec. Ledit patron put remercier ses bons réflexes, ayant reculé au dernier moment, manquant de peu de finir comme le sosie officiel de Voldemort. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle violence, il jeta un regard outré au Megane. "- Oï, ça va pas ! Tu.."

"- Gin-san, la ferme." Son ton sérieux interpella l'argenté, qui se tut derechef. Voyant qu'il avait enfin toute son attention, Shinpachi soupira en lui tendant un tissu, celui de tout à l'heure. Se figeant en voyant de quoi il était question, Gintoki sut tout de suite qu'il était dans la merde. Et pas qu'un peu. "- Maintenant, Gin san." Reprit le Megane. " -J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu avais cette veste dans ta chambre."


End file.
